1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weightlifting apparatus, and more particularly, to a new and improved weightlifting barbell apparatus with a multi-position grip system that permits a weightlifter to perform multi-axis hand, arm, and shoulder rotations while performing bench press type exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of weightlifting, barbells arranged to lift various weights are utilized. Barbells typically consist of various types of bars, such as curling bars, that are configured having a bent portion to accommodate various grasping orientations of a weightlifter's manual grasping of the bar. In recent years, weightlifting has become an increasingly popular form of exercise. Most weight training exercises can be performed using either one-handed dumbbells, consisting of a short bar with weights either end, or two-handed barbells, consisting of a straight bar with weights at both ends.
Since one dumbbell is held in each hand, a user can freely rotate the wrist and hand throughout the full range of motion as an exercise is performed. For example, in performing a shoulder press with dumbbells, a user holds a dumbbell in each hand directly beside the shoulders, with palms facing toward each other. Then the dumbbells are raised over the head, and the palms are rotated to face forward. Finally, the palms are rotated back to the starting position as the weights are lowered.
The same exercise can be performed with a barbell by grasping the bar with an overhand grip, straightening up and lifting the weight to shoulder level, then lifting the bar up over the head. Heavier weights can be lifted using the barbell because it permits greater balance and control. However, the hands and wrists must be held in a relatively fixed position, and may be rotated only along the axis of the bar. On the other hand, barbells such as curling bars are configured with a bent portion to accommodate various grasping orientations of an individual weightlifter's manual grasping of the bar. Also, exercising using a fixed hand and arm dispositions tend to increase the stresses, and ultimately, injures the muscles of the shoulders and collar.
Thus, it is not possible to use a standard barbell to exercise the groups of muscles involved in pronation and supination as with dumbbells. Moreover, the necessity of maintaining such a fixed position during exercises with the heavier barbell increases strain on the wrists and elbows. In addition, safety is compromised by the inability to reposition grip in the midst of a lift or exercise to obtain better control.
Prior art devices have attempted to impart some wrist rotation to the standard barbell, but do not provide a full range of motion for a user and are generally not adaptable for attachment to a weight or similar exercise machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,409, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Wallisch, describes a wrist exercising device that permits rotation of handles against springs in a "figure eight" shaped housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,392, issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Kracht, describes a rotatable sleeve for a weightlifting barbell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,616, issued May 18, 1993 to Riley, Jr., discloses a weightlifting bar apparatus having rotatably movable hand grips relative to the bar. The hand grips provide an inner compartment for housing a rosin bag to maintain dry palms, increasing the ability to hold the barbell. Prior art FIGS. 6 and 7 of the instant application, are illustrative views of the Riley, Jr. device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,113, issued Aug. 12, 1994 to Roepke, discloses a rotatable grip weight exercise handles that permit rotation of the handles on a single axis perpendicular to the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,133, issued Mar. 21, 1995 to Haber et al., discloses a universal joint type assembly for appendage interfacing with an exercising machine.
British Patent Document No. 2,186,500, published Aug. 19, 1987, shows an exercise bar having rotatable handles within a pair of circular openings of a barbell frame member.
There are many ways to use weightlifting as part of an exercise regimen. Various devices and methods are conventionally available. Commonly found devices for lifting or simulated lifting of weights are Universal Gyms.RTM., Nautilus.RTM., BullWorker.RTM. I and II, as well as a host of other machines and devices using resilient bands, springs, cables, pulleys, etc. One of the oldest and most commonly used weightlifting forms is "free weights" mainly using barbells (i.e., an elongated bar having equal amounts of weight mass on each end used with both hands), and dumbbells (i.e., a single handed barbell type device used alone or in pairs).
Barbells allow a weightlifter to accommodate a significantly great amount of weight because of the two handed control and balance. On the flip side, dumbbells provide a wider range of exercise routines for producing the desired muscular results. An example of an exercise that is more beneficial using dumbbells is when in a horizontal or a near horizontal position, holding a pair of dumbbells at chest level in a parallel, non-linear relationship, the weights are pushed upwards away from the chest. During the upward motion, the wrists and arms are turned so as to have the dumbbells in a linear relationship coincident with the extreme extension of the arms. Reversing the motion completing a single cycle. Conventional dumbbells do not allow this type of exercise using a great deal of weight. Likewise, conventional barbells do not allow the specific arm motions, even though a significant amount of weight is used.
Many persons have chosen to incorporate weightlifting, using free weights, into their physical fitness training for at least muscular tone. Also, avid weightlifting enthusiasts use free weights because of the natural ability to overcome gravity in order to move the weight. The use of free weights allows a person to add many variations to the standard exercises provided through the above mentioned devices. Particularly, the bench press provides an enormous amount of muscle exercises for training and toning purposes. Specifically, greater emphasis is devoted to increased arm motions and greater range of arm, shoulder, and collar exercises.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a rotating grip barbell solving the aforementioned problems is desired.